


X-mas mas

by liljesmoothie



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 03:03:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13045155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liljesmoothie/pseuds/liljesmoothie
Summary: Her kommer jeg med litt skurr i all julestemninga:)





	X-mas mas

**Author's Note:**

> Her kommer jeg med litt skurr i all julestemninga:)

X-mas mas

Jeg går oppover Bogstadveien på vei hjemover. Jula er absolutt over alt. I alle butikkvinduer og mellom alle lyktestolper. For hver butikk jeg passerer flommer tonene av en ny julesang. Folk med masse forskjellige poser, sikkert med julegaver, passerer meg. Jeg burde sikkert fått julestemning, men jeg blir bare stressa. 

Jeg føler meg som Grinchen når jeg går inn en sidegate og følger parallelgata til Bogstadveien oppover i stedet. Jeg vil bare hjem og legge meg under dyna. Knipe øynene sammen og våkne tredje juledag. Men jeg kan ikke det. Jeg vet at jeg må bite tennene sammen og takle det. 

Jeg digger familien og vennene våre, men akkurat nå føles alle avtalene vi har med dem som kravtaler. For hver invitasjon til juleting vi får, knyter det seg litt mer i magen. 

Jeg har lyst til at de få gavene jeg skal kjøpe skal bety noe. Vise en omtanke og ikke bare være noe jeg har kjøpt fordi jeg må. Men tiden går for fort, og for hver dag føles de gavene mindre og mindre som omtanke og mer og mer som en uoverkommelig oppgave. Det kommer til å bli "fordi jeg må-gaver". 

Heldigvis er gaven til Isak klar. Det har den vært lenge. Med all omtanke og kjærlighet jeg har i meg. Den kostet ikke så mye. For vi har lovet å ikke kjøpe dyre gaver til hverandre. Men jeg tror og håper at han kommer til å like den. 

Det som stresser meg mest med jula er kanskje det at det trygge, vante rutinelivet blir snudd på hodet. Eller kanskje det ikke gjør det, men det føles sånn. Alt dreier seg liksom om jul. Alt som skal skje i desember er en del av julehypen. Julefester, julemiddager, julebesøk, juleavslutninger. Akkurat som ikke fester, besøk, middager og avslutninger er nok å forholde seg til. Til og med den mildt sagt krevende smalltalken forandrer seg i desember. Ferdig med julegavene? Hva skal man i jula? Hvem har bakt hva? 

Jeg blir bare trist av det. Trist fordi jeg ikke klarer å glede meg over det som tydeligvis alle andre gleder seg over. Hvorfor assosierer jeg julesanger og julepynt med pes, når alle andre blir glade av det? 

Jeg er ikke deprimert, syns bare det er pes med alt styret. Det manifesterer seg som en uro som knurrer i underbevisstheten. 

Jeg setter opp farten når jeg nærmer meg hjemme. Håper Isak er hjemme så jeg kan synke inn i armkroken hans, eller han i min. Håper han ikke har for mye juleting jeg må ta standpunkt til. 

Selv om jeg prøver å holde humøret oppe når vi snakker om jula, tror jeg han har skjønt at jeg gruer meg litt. Jeg vil jo ikke ødelegge julestemninga hans, så jeg lesser ikke dritt-tankene mine over på han, men han kjenner meg for godt. 

Jeg låser meg inn i blokka. Skuldrene mine faller litt bare av lukta i oppgangen og følelsen av å være hjemme. Jeg løper opp trappene og puster lettet ut av at døra vår er åpen. Isak er hjemme. 

Han sitter i fotenden av senga og spiller fifa. Når han ser meg, trykker han på pause, hopper opp og kommer mot meg med armene åpne. "Åhh heiii" sier han med kjærestestemme. "Så digg at du er hjemme!" Han drar meg ned på senga og jeg følger lydig og mer enn villig etter. 

 

Vi ligger tett inntil hverandre og ser hverandre inn i øynene. Han stryker håret mitt bakover og trykker tommelen mot nesa mi. "Ahh sorry, jeg syns alt det julegreiene blir litt stress jeg ass" sier han og ser unnskyldende på meg. 

Knuten i magen mitt løser seg opp en anelse. "Jeg syns det sjæl jeg ass" innrømmer jeg og lar hånda mi stryke over krøllene hans. Føler meg enda nærmere han. Jeg burde ikke bli så glad for at han synes jula er pes. Jeg vil at han skal ha det bra. Alltid. 

"Skulle ønske vi bare kunne ligge sånn her, helt til den jævla jula var over." Han er så søt når han sier det. Med store, grønne øyne som ser rett forbi meg. Han biter seg på innsiden av kinnet så munnen ender opp i form av en en liten trompet. Han ser konsentrert ut. 

"Kan vi ikke bare dra bort?" spør han entusiastisk. 

"Haha gjerne for meg" svarer jeg. "Hvor vil du dra?" 

"Vetta faen jeg! Et eller annet sted du og jeg bare kan ha det digg og slippe alle julegreier."

"Høres helt fantastisk ut. Men nå har vi jo sagt ja til alle disse juletreffene da..."

"Urghh ja... Men kan vi ikke si at vi har fått omgangssyke eller noe da? Så blir vi bare her. Spise digg middag og bare chille?"

Jeg ler av det bedende ansiktet hans, trekker han nærmere inntil meg og kysser trompettruten hans. "Ahh det høres enda bedre ut!"

"Men serr. Vi gruer oss begge til familieparty på julaften. Hadde det vært så feil å si at vi vil feire hjemme? Vi møter jo foreldrene våre på den svigersmiddagen andre juledag... Er egentlig mer enn nok for meg det ass. Og kanskje det holder med ett juleparty med venner istedet for tre? Vi ser jo alle sammen på festen i kollektivet." Han ser håpefullt på meg. 

Jeg elsker han så mye at jeg har lyst til å brette han sammen og stappe han inn i hjertet mitt. I stedet trykker jeg han så hardt inntil meg at han sikkert mister pusten. Han ler, så han er i det minste ved bevissthet. Tror han skjønner at jeg er hjertens enig. 

Jeg tenker etter. Kunne det være mulig? Kan jeg si til mamma og pappa at jeg feirer hjemme med Isak i år? Hmmm kanskje jeg kan det. De vet jo at jeg syns det er anstrengende og forholde meg til alle onkler, tanter, fettere og kusiner. Jeg liker dem alle. Det har ingenting med det å gjøre. Tror kanskje de ville forstå.

Jeg løsner grepet og ser inn i de nydelige, grønne øynene hans. "Vi kan det", sier jeg og kysser han. Lenge.

**Author's Note:**

> Setter veldig stor pris på om dere forteller meg hva dere syns<3


End file.
